


Lullaby

by mzamethystcrow



Series: Death Was a Kind Maiden [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mzamethystcrow/pseuds/mzamethystcrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two master manipulators, skilled at lying to everyone else, but forever unable to lie to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Omg, sorry this took so long!! I was 99.99999% done with it, I swear! And then I started working on ANOTHER fic and duh! Forgot to post this here! So, here you go!

Singing. She woke to a soft, melodic…soothing, even hum. Like a lullaby. In fact, perhaps it was a lullaby, except…what language was that?

Natasha slowly blinked open her eyes, remaining still so as not to disturb the intruder in the room. A tall woman, with long auburn hair twisted into a queue stood over Loki. Dressed in an all white gown, ornately decorated with jewels and patterns of gold thread, she held his hand in hers. Natasha watched as she sung softly to the fallen god as only a mother could do. 

Mother. 

This was Frigga. Odin’s wife, Thor’s mother, and…and Loki’s adoptive mother. She rubbed her thumb against the back of his pale, limp hand, ending her tune. 

“I will never give up on my son.” 

At that, Natasha stood and stretched, giving up the pretense of being asleep. How long had she been sleeping in the rather uncomfortable chair next to his bed? After the debriefing with Director Fury, she had been ordered to get a pregnancy test. The hospital staff protested at first, but Dr. Mason agreed to Fury’s request upon receiving his one-eyed glare. It came back positive, of course, but did she ever really doubt what Odin had said?

She heard the goddess chuckle. Could she hear her thoughts, too?

“Yes.” Frigga turned slightly and swept her gaze over Natasha’s appearance, from head to toe. Natasha had changed into a white t-shirt and jeans (thankfully brought to her by Pepper) but she imagined she still looked quite odd in comparison to such regal Asgardian wear. “But only because you broadcast them with such…clarity. My apologies, young one. We shall have to teach you how not to do that.”

Young one? Well, she probably was eons younger than the stunning goddess standing before her, but some days she felt so very, very old and for good reason. But, okay. She could like this woman—goddess. 

“We never wanted to lie to him, you know.” It was a simple statement from the goddess, but filled with deep regret. Does anyone ever really intend to lie? Well, she did as it was in her job description as a spy, but that wasn’t to say that some part of her—a tiny, tiny part of her—really actually hated it. 

“Then why did you?” She questioned softly, coming to stand on the opposite side of the bed. 

“To protect him. To protect all of us.”

“Protect him from what? Himself? You made him the God of Lies, and yet it’s the worst lie to tell a child,” Natasha replied softly. 

“So many would have hated him. For what he is.” Not even a huff, just remorse in the queen’s explanation.

“I don’t. You don’t. And it doesn’t make it right.” She didn’t hate Loki for what he was, no. She wanted to hate him for what he had become and she knew she should hate him… He was a homicidal maniac that had a grudge against his own people and also murdered more than a hundred people in just a few days. 

Was she any different? In her life, how many had she killed while under the watchful eye of the Red Room or even SHIELD? Did that make her any better? 

Maybe that’s why she felt such empathy toward him. 

The goddess finally smiled. “No, perhaps not. You are wise.”

“Am I? Not so sure about that. I slept with your son.” Exasperation at her own stupidity tinged her voice, not caring that she was speaking to his mother. She had slept with warlords, government officials, and the like to obtain secrets for her former and present employers and hadn’t felt the least bit of guilt about it. It was her job. No emotions were tied to it. 

Sleeping with Loki had been purely out of lust, rebellion, and mutual sexual satisfaction. 

Something she had been told she should never do. 

Frigga’s smile widened. “My son dreams of you. He cares for you.”

Really? “And you want to know why.” 

The goddess nodded. “No, I know why. I’m just surprised that he does.” 

Natasha stomped on the anger threatening to bubble at the goddess’s politely veiled words. She wasn’t some weak human, easily manipulated…

“No, you aren’t. I meant no insult. It is difficult for Loki to care about anyone, save himself.” His mother caressed her hand up Loki’s arm, up to palm his cheek with her hand. “He always felt second-best to Thor and his father, but I’m sure he loved them both in his own way. Loki’s anger has always clouded his perception.”

Natasha wasn’t sure how to respond to that. Was he still angry at the universe? So much had changed since the day he decided to conquer earth and lead an army into battle with the Avengers. He had been tortured and under duress at the time by Thanos, but did that matter? Had it been so easy to manipulate him because of his anger and frustration with all the lies?

According to Thor, Loki was in his current comatose state just now because he had foolishly intended to sacrifice himself to save earth—to save her—from the Enchantress. Natasha had been on another assignment during the last month, chasing after the Winter Soldier in Egypt and blissfully unaware Loki was even working with SHIELD. Fury had decided early-on not to tell her, a decision she disagreed with now, but he had known something she hadn’t. 

When Stark had called her and insisted she get back to the Helicarrier and join them on this mission asap, she didn’t question why the order hadn’t come from Fury. Her leads on the Winter Solider were dead, anyways. When she arrived, she was stunned to find out her team were all off-world and Jane was hurriedly trying to find a way to reopen the unstable Bifrost before they all died. As soon as the portal had opened, Natasha had gone through to retrieve her friends. 

In the hours that had passed since finding Loki near-dead in his brother’s arms, she had ferretted out the truth from Thor: Loki had bargained with SHIELD to keep her out of the mission, though he refused to say why. She wasn’t sure she had heard him right when he had said his brother, Loki Laufeyson, had willingly agreed to surrender himself and atone for his crimes against all humanity upon completion of this mission. Of all things…and in order to protect her, of all people. Fury had cautiously accepted, knowing the fallen god could still be up to something, yet the chances of survival for any of them were slim at best. 

And the kicker was he was human, also unable to deceive anyone per Thor’s admission of what Loki’s punishment was, and just hadn’t told them. He _knew _he was going to be punished or die, no matter what, when he made his bargain with SHIELD.__

__“My son is not one to sacrifice himself for anything.” The goddess waited until she had Natasha’s full attention again. “Or anyone.”_ _

__She wasn’t quite sure what Frigga was trying to tell her and didn’t care. Natasha was at a loss for words at the realization that anyone, especially Loki, was willing to die for her._ _

__“Do you love him?”_ _

__“Yes,” she answered. It was the same truth she had revealed to Loki and she didn’t care if his momma knew it, too. Fury could glare at her all day, too, if he found out, but it didn’t matter. She found a kindred spirit in Loki, so to speak, was going to have his baby and, hard to believe, she didn’t mind that she loved the evil, blue alien, damnit._ _

__“Would you die for him?”_ _

__Where was this conversation going? There was a flash of—dare she say it—mischievousness that sparked in Frigga’s eyes. Well, she wasn’t in spy-mode now, so she didn’t see a reason to lie. The woman could read her mind anyway, so why bother? “At the moment, no, because that would mean losing this child and I don’t want that.”_ _

__Frigga nodded. She looked at her sleeping son once more. “Is it in your nature, though, to sacrifice yourself for another?”_ _

__“In my nature? No.” Frigga looked at her, her brow creasing in confusion. “But, for him, I would, if it meant it would save his life.”_ _

__Frigga nodded and smiled. “Good. That’s good.”_ _

__A silent question hung in the air between them and when it finally unnerved her…“Why do you ask?”_ _

__“Because I have woven a façade to fool your machines into thinking my son still lives.”_ _

__Natasha felt her heart drop into her stomach. “Are you saying that…” she couldn’t finish her question. _No, no, nonononono! _Panic made her blood thump through her veins.___ _

____“My son is dead. He passed before you awoke.”_ _ _ _

____Natasha swallowed, and leaned into the bed for support. She had intended to tell him so many things, even if it was just a whisper into his ear and he was completely oblivious to it. People in comas could still hear, right? She needed to tell him, even if no one else did, of how sorry she was that his people treated him like crap, that he was tortured, that his life, in general, had sucked lately. That she had stupidly fallen in love with him and please, don’t leave her. She still needed to kick his ass a few more times and tell him that he had to face the reality that he needed to stop being an annoyance and actually help others, once in a while. He needed to go home. His brother loved him. That… that…_ _ _ _

____He was going to be a father._ _ _ _

____“I was humming a tune of our people that is sung when a fallen hero is mourned.”_ _ _ _

____She just wanted the goddess to stop talking. She closed her eyes, the weepy effect of pregnancy hormones and a bad situation stinging into tears. “I see…”_ _ _ _

____“Are you willing to bind your life with him?”_ _ _ _

____They say that curiosity killed the cat… “In what way?”_ _ _ _

____“If he dies, you will die. If you die, he will die. Should your children die… you will both die. You will have to be his moral compass.”_ _ _ _

____“Right, because mine is so perfect,” Natasha quipped. Natasha was almost afraid to ask where this conversation was going. “What are you saying?”_ _ _ _

____Frigga held up her hand and with a flash-pop of light, an apple appeared in her palm. A _golden_ apple. _ _ _ _

____“Eat this.” Frigga extended her hand across Loki’s body and Natasha took the object from her._ _ _ _

____“What is it?” Aside from the obvious, of course, so she amended her question. “I mean, why?”_ _ _ _

____“Idunn’s Apple with give you eternal youth and immortality. Just one bite, and it will make you one of us. You will become his anchor.” The goddess’s expression brightened. “My husband will be furious and I care not. I will not give up on my son.”_ _ _ _

____The question of why she should do this danced on the edge of her mind and she stared at the sparkly fruit in her hand. The scent of it wafted to her nose, enticing her to take a bite. She wasn’t stupid, she could put two and two together. The mighty queen of Asgard was proposing to give Loki his life—his godhood—back if Natasha went through with this._ _ _ _

____“My life is epically going to change if I do this, isn’t it?”_ _ _ _

____“Has it not already since the day you were born? You are much older than you appear; the blood that flows through your veins is but the same as another.”_ _ _ _

____Steve. Frigga was talking about Steve and the modified Super Soldier Serum and all the crap she went through during her time with The Red Room to become the Black Widow and eventually wound up with SHIELD._ _ _ _

____“The Norns wove your fates together long ago. It is because of your blood that Loki was able to heal you…and will allow you to survive the pregnancy.”_ _ _ _

____Did she believe in predetermination? In destiny?_ _ _ _

____“I have always known. I do have some talent in keeping some things from the All-Father. Had he known, he might have interfered. As would have Loki.”_ _ _ _

____Natasha’s gaze settled on Loki, realizing now he wasn’t breathing, despite the machine indicating he was. Could she do this?_ _ _ _

____Did she have a choice? What would happen if she were to give birth to a half-alien alone? What implications did it have with SHIELD, her job, her life? Would she even survive it? Enemies of SHIELD, of her, would be after her, once they found out. The human population in general was still reeling over the thought of aliens actually existing, turning several religious groups on their heads. Finding out she was the mother of one, the father the maniac who tried to enslave humans, would probably seriously complicate her reality._ _ _ _

____“Asgard would be your safe haven. You would have amnesty. And a home,” Frigga interjected into Natasha’s well-read thoughts._ _ _ _

____Yea, but was she ready to give up her life on Earth?_ _ _ _

____“I would not ask you to. Thor has already decided to continue helping this realm that he protects, despite his father’s objections. Nor would he be willing to abandon his bride and child.”_ _ _ _

____There was that. She wouldn’t be totally alone if Jane decided to come along thanks to her extracurricular activities with Thor. She looked at the apple, now glowing in her palm._ _ _ _

____“No one ever said my life was boring,” Natasha mused aloud. She shrugged, unwilling to waste any more time thinking about all the possibilities surrounding the situation she was in. It was now or never and she needed to take action before fear got the best of her._ _ _ _

____A small part of her found it slightly amusing that there were probably a dozen creatures in the universe who would be infinitely happy if they found out Loki was well and truly dead, proving to be a bother no longer. It was obviously that wicked part of her that had fallen in love with the infuriating man, because she knew it would be more fun to keep him alive and controlled with a tight leash._ _ _ _

____It would infuriate him._ _ _ _

____So, she bit into the apple, the sweet juices running down her chin. She chewed, an explosion of flavor bursting into her mouth. She took two more bites, savoring the taste of each, and because why not? You only ate a golden, magical apple once, right? The pieces burned as she swallowed, forcing her hand to fly to her throat. She coughed, feeling tightness in her chest for a moment before it dissipated._ _ _ _

____Was that it? Was she now immortal?_ _ _ _

____“Magic doesn’t have to be painful, my dear. Give me your hand.” The half-eaten fruit dissipated in her hand as the goddess extended her fingers to her. “I don’t bite, I promise.”_ _ _ _

____Natasha stood and cautiously placed her hand into Frigga’s outstretched one. The goddess took the IV and gauze covered one of Loki’s and joined it with Natasha’s. His hand was pale and cold, lifeless. The goddess closed her eyes and began to chant; once again using a foreign, alien language that Natasha wondered if she would ever learn._ _ _ _

____An electric buzz tingled in her fingers where her skin touched his and the tiny hairs on her arms stood at attention. Awesome euphoria swept over her in a wave as the tone of Frigga’s voice changed._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the words became clear in her head. She had no idea what language that even was, but she understood it clear as day. Was it Aesir? Yes, yes it was. The goddess was asking the Norns to bind them forever in eternity, her thread woven with his, entwining their destinies together._ _ _ _

____The air in the room shifted to a higher temperature, her cheeks growing warm with perspiration. Pinpricks of light swirled behind her eyelids as she was suddenly lightheaded and nauseous. She, once again, leaned against the bed for support, wondering how long this would take._ _ _ _

____And just like that, it was over. The chanting ended, the buzz gone, and the temperature normal. No longer dizzy and wanting to throw up, she looked at Loki. He appeared to be unchanged, but Frigga nodded._ _ _ _

____“It is done. The Norns have granted my request. Most likely because it will anger Odin, and they do like to tempt him from time to time.”_ _ _ _

____“How angry will your husband be at me?” She had no doubt he was annoyed that a Frost Giant would meddle with the life of a human to begin with._ _ _ _

____“You? He will say the people of Asgard will not take kindly to a mortal becoming immortal. It is simply not done. But, I have thought of that.”_ _ _ _

____The goddess was cunning, indeed. And looked quite pleased with herself. What if Thor wanted Jane to eat the apple?_ _ _ _

____“I shall tell you a story.” The Goddess sat down and patted the chair next to her. She waited until Natasha had joined her in the other chair before continuing, “When Loki was young, many, many centuries ago, he came to desire a wife and admired a young woman from afar.”_ _ _ _

____With a stupid pang of jealously, Natasha hated that woman, whoever she was. Slightly. Well, maybe more than just slightly, even though it was totally ridiculous. Jealously was not a usual trait she carried within her._ _ _ _

____Stupid pregnancy hormones._ _ _ _

____Frigga smiled. “However, she was betrothed to another, Theoric, and would not have him. Sigyn did not desire to wed the God of Mischief and Lies, despite him being a Prince of Asgard. Loki begged his father to disallow the marriage, but was refused. And so Sigyn and Theoric were wed.”_ _ _ _

____“But?” Natasha supplied at Frigga’s pregnant pause. When it came to Loki, she knew there was much more to the story that it seemed._ _ _ _

____“Loki had a true talent for deception. At the end of the small ceremony, Theoric revealed his true form to be that of Loki. It was said that Theoric was really killed in battle. It is unknown whether my son had a hand in Theoric’s untimely death or not. I would not be surprised, for in Loki’s mind he does what he wants and he wanted her.”_ _ _ _

____Yup, there was the sour taste of jealously rising up again._ _ _ _

____“The All-Father was furious at his son and though they were married, he declared to annul the marriage should Sigyn wish it.”_ _ _ _

____Okay, maybe she could like this woman a tiny bit. It wasn’t this woman’s fault, after all, that Loki was…well, Loki._ _ _ _

____“And did she?”_ _ _ _

____The goddess grinned. “No. In Asgard, marriage is not taken lightly. Once wed by the All-Father, it is unbreakable. Despite hating him for his deception, Sigyn vowed to remain wed to Loki for life for she was duty-bound to him.”_ _ _ _

____Well, shit. “Are you telling me that Loki is married to some woman on Asgard?”_ _ _ _

____“Odin made her the goddess of fidelity for her endurance and loyalty,” Frigga answered, smoothly side-stepping Natasha’s question._ _ _ _

____What did this story have to do with her, though? Was she now life-bound—and pregnant—to someone she couldn’t really have once she got to Asgard? Would she even be accepted? She didn’t want to be his mistress for all time; she’d had enough of that deceit right here on Earth as a spy._ _ _ _

____What the hell did she want, though? The asshole, he could have told her he was married to someone else. Damn him, he had lied to her by omission. If she could, she would kill him, but now that would mean then end of her life._ _ _ _

____She wanted to scream._ _ _ _

____Frigga chuckled. “Loki was young. He only coveted her because of her exquisite beauty.”_ _ _ _

____“Is that supposed to make me feel better?” she queried, wanting to spit nails through gritted teeth. “Did they have children?”_ _ _ _

____“Sigyn refused to allow Loki to bed her. She petitioned the All-Father to allow her to remain celibate. Because of her willingness to remain married to Loki in name only, he agreed. This time, Loki was furious and hated her for it. ”_ _ _ _

____Natasha found herself wanting to smile._ _ _ _

____“To the people of Asgard, Sigyn hates her husband so much she refuses to appear in public with him. The truth is Sigyn was granted permission to find amnesty in another realm, where she has happily hated Loki for centuries.”_ _ _ _

____“Why did you tell me all of this?”_ _ _ _

____“You have proven your loyalty and fidelity to my son, with not just your words but also with your actions. You are also loyal to your team and the tasks you are given, without question. You shall take her place in Asgard.”_ _ _ _

____“But… I mean… how? How am I supposed to become a goddess? For one thing, I don’t look like this woman, Sigyn. Nor am I obnoxiously beautiful and if your people think she hates Loki, then how are they suddenly going accept her change of heart?”_ _ _ _

____“I did not say it would be easy, my child, but I am sure you are intelligent enough to figure it out. Do not doubt yourself. As you are life-bound to Loki now, you share his same talents with magic. And, above all else, he cannot lie to you. Should you choose to conceal your true appearance and look like Sigyn, you can. I shall teach you.”_ _ _ _

____Natasha wanted to continue to argue with the goddess when Frigga’s next words stopped her, “He loves you, Natasha. He has never loved another.”_ _ _ _

____Oh. Love conquers all, even doubt, right? Fuck, what the hell had she gotten herself into?_ _ _ _

____Natasha sighed. She wasn’t even aware she was holding her hand when Frigga patted it. “Welcome to the family, my dear. Binding your thread with his in body and soul nullifies his marriage to Sigyn. She will be happy to know that you are now his wife and must deal with him. We can plan a proper ceremony later, a renewal of your vows, your change of heart. Now, I must leave you with your husband to deal with mine.”_ _ _ _

____And with that, the Goddess vanished. No hug, no wishes for good luck, she just left. When was Loki supposed to wake up? The machines were still operating as normal, so was Frigga still masking the alarms or was Loki actually breathing now? Was she supposed to do something now that she was an immortal, pseudo-Asgardian princess?_ _ _ _

____Husband._ _ _ _

____“I’ll be damned…” Natasha whispered, realizing that Loki had told her that one day he would make her his queen. He had done essentially that, hadn’t he?_ _ _ _

____The sound of thunder reverberated throughout the room and a soft rain began to pelt the tiny window positioned in the corner of the room. She padded over to the window, momentarily ignoring Loki, and pressed her forehead against the cool glass. Did immortals have headaches? She sure did right now. With an info dump of information and knowing she was going to live forever—really live forever, not just a long time via the Serum—made her head throb. Another lightning bolt streaked across the sky. Thor must’ve returned and would probably want an update on his brother’s situation._ _ _ _

____What was she going to tell him? Would he be happy? What was she going to tell her boss, for that matter?_ _ _ _

____She sensed, rather than heard, Loki stir behind her. She turned and saw his hand twitch, the same hand that Frigga had held. Natasha sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over him, looking for any additional signs of life._ _ _ _

____There were none, but what would happen if… tubes and wires were still coming out of him from multiple places. If he was living again, but just asleep, then it probably wasn’t terribly important to keep him on life support machines, was it?_ _ _ _

____She looked at the beeping box the tubes went into. How did masking a machine’s ability to communicate information to a computer work? Magic was something unknown to her, but she figured she would learn soon enough if she could master it. Was it just a matter of willing the device to stop…whatever it would do?_ _ _ _

____Didn’t hurt to try. Otherwise, she’d have a dozen nurses in her in 30 seconds demanding to know what the hell was going on._ _ _ _

_____Everything is normal _, she said in her mind, her intent focused on the machine. Maybe that would work?__ _ _ _ _

______She was about to find out. Her fist closed around the breathing tube that was positioned to provide air via his throat._ _ _ _ _ _

______But, before she could do it, she pressed her lips to his forehead. “You better prove you’re worth it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She pulled a lot harder than she had anticipated, jerking the tube out of his throat and unexpectedly throwing it across the tiny room. She registered that the machine didn’t signal an alarm nor change its readout on his condition. She didn’t have a clue if it was her silly attempt at magic worked or if the spell Frigga had done was still in effect and she didn’t care. She pulled off and untapped what she could, hoping to make him look somewhat normal._ _ _ _ _ _

______And then she waited._ _ _ _ _ _

______And waited._ _ _ _ _ _

______And waited._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Please, Loki.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t until another flash of lightening and the subsequent crack of thunder reverberating throughout the room that she noticed the dark bruises rapidly starting to yellow. Cuts and scrapes seemed to mend themselves, the skin knitting itself back into slightly less pale smoothness. Natasha sighed with relief. She cringed at the creaks and pops she heard, assuming bones were putting themselves back together. She heard his sharp intake of breath, followed by a moan as his body jerked and shuddered. Even his hair returned to its long and glorious black, curly-fluffiness._ _ _ _ _ _

______She pulled him into a sitting position, straddling his lap and cradled his head in her hands. “Look at me, Loki.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He groaned._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You bastard, look at me. Now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______At her command, his eyelids blinked open to reveal a clear, beautiful-yet-eerie blue-green gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______“N-Natasha?” She wasn’t surprised his voice was raw. She shook her head, fearing she would squeak like a toddler in emotion rather than use actual words. Damnit, he looked so confused, helpless, vulnerable—miserable—and that angered her. She had no idea why, but it pissed her off. Loki hated sentiment, and yet that’s what she wanted to give him right now and that was not ok. She didn’t want to ever pity him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pathetic._ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki was not pathetic. He was a god, chaotic neutral in his ways, not a tragic weakling and he better remember that right now._ _ _ _ _ _

______So she slapped him. Hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______Helplessness was replaced by wrath as he whipped his head back to glare at her. “What was that for?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______God, it was wonderful to hear his voice again: beautiful, exotic and furious._ _ _ _ _ _

______Better._ _ _ _ _ _

______She slapped him again; a firm well-landed blow across his pink-tinged cheek, her own anger and frustration the kinetic energy behind her motivations._ _ _ _ _ _

______“How dare you—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She was about to hit him a third time when he caught her fist in his hand. “I don’t want to kill you, woman!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She slammed her mouth on his, her teeth mashing against his and she heard his muffled umf in surprise at her complete 180. “I want to hate you so much right now,” she mumbled around the bruising she was giving his lips. Electric tingles passed between her lips and his, causing an addictive warmth and shock of arousal to spread throughout her body. Kissing him before was one thing, but this… is this how it felt when two immortals who were bound together kissed? If so, she was in trouble._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ah, but you don’t, my little spider.” She heard the amusement in his voice and his hands cupped her ass, pulling her against the junction of his thighs. She felt his rapidly growing erection despite the thick fabric of her jeans and pulled back, mostly to keep herself from doing something totally indecent to him in a tiny hospital room._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You violated me, Loki.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Terror slid into his gaze and he stopped trying to tug her shirt off. She could take that, she knew how to handle fear from her opponent. “What made you think it was okay to just “fix” me?” She lifted her fingers to mimic quotation marks. “That’s not okay, Loki. You can’t just do that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She didn’t let him finish. “Then you died. You died, Loki. Don’t you ever do that to me again.” He frowned, yet one sculpted black brow arched up. God damnit, but that was adorable. If she wasn’t careful, she’d forgive him completely just because of that and she didn’t want to do that yet. “You can’t just make a baby with someone, become human and then just die. What kind of asshole does that?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Disgrace filtered his expression before he dropped his chin to his chest. Was he ashamed of his actions? The great and mighty Loki Liesmith humbled by doing something so decidedly human, who knew._ _ _ _ _ _

______She popped a finger under his chin, forcing him to look back at her. “If you think it was bad being stuck with Thor for all eternity and him never giving up on you, think again. Husband.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Realization flared in his eyes, darkening his gaze. “Natasha, what did you do?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Saved your life, clearly.” She rolled her eyes. Natasha cupped his cheeks. “It was my choice to make.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m not worth it. You are forever bound to a monster,” he whispered._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh, this was outrageous. Men and their self-righteousness was a pet-peeve of hers. So was a man crying, but she’d let that one go with Loki. He had died, after all, been through a shit-load of trauma, and looked ridiculously hot right now with tears in his eyes. She had lost her mind. “You’re right, you’re not worth it. But, I’ve seen worse. And you are my monster, and it’s for me to decide, not you. Who the hell else is going to put up with you?” She pulled his head back into her embrace and pressed her lips softly to his, feeling his warmth and his sigh into her mouth. “My soul is as dark as yours, but someone gave me a chance once.” Two master manipulators, skilled at lying to everyone else, but forever unable to lie to each other._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You are a stubborn woman,” he muttered. She wanted to laugh at his defeated tone, but didn’t want to insult him further._ _ _ _ _ _

______“And you are stuck with me forever.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Odin will not be happy about this.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He almost sounded gleeful about it. “Your mother knew that. Her solution is that I become Sigyn.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Loki stilled with fear. She was fascinated by the slow bob of his Adam’s Apple when he swallowed. “She is my wife in name only. I have not seen her in many, many centuries.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know. Rumor has it, you couldn’t fuck her, either.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______His shoulders slumped in defeat. Lightning struck and thunder reverberated throughout the room. “Thor is here,” he announced quietly, the patter of rain against the window becoming the focus of his attention._ _ _ _ _ _

______Reluctantly, she unstrattled him and stood beside the bed. “Family isn’t just blood relations, Loki.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He picked at the scratchy hospital blanket. “I know.” When she said nothing, he turned his attention back to her. The corner of her mouth quirked up in a half-smile when he rolled his eyes. “I know, Natasha. Can’t I pretend a little longer that I don’t like Thor?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______She shook her head. “You really can’t stop being mischievous, can you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“No, I really can’t.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“There is something you have in common with him now,” she said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Disgust spoiled his beautiful features. “What could I possibly have in common with Thor? He’s arrogant, rude, barbaric, he has no talent for magic, and—”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“He’ll be changing diapers right beside you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Speechless. She left the high and mighty Loki Laufeyson, her husband now and for all eternity speechless as she left the hospital room._ _ _ _ _ _

______And yet, she couldn’t help but smile at the very thought of him chasing a toddler just as obnoxious as he was. It would serve him right. Perhaps that was Fate’s intention all along._ _ _ _ _ _

______Just as well that it was alongside his arrogant and rude, barbaric, no-talent brother._ _ _ _ _ _

______Natasha couldn’t stop smiling._ _ _ _ _ _

______Perhaps forever wouldn’t be so bad after all._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
